


Hands

by arlisity



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Almost no plot, Couch, F/M, First Time, Hands, I Love You, Lemon, Roommates, Sex, Smut, after three paragraphs or so its just full on smut, im not holding you back though, like seriously, read if you wanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlisity/pseuds/arlisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I meant your hands! I love your hands!"</p><p>In which a simple slip up can cause a whole lot of mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

It was just another night in Death City, with the usual crescent moon high in the sky. It wasn't that late at night, however. Most of the people were out spending their Friday night somewhere else besides in front of the TV. Not Soul and Maka, however. The two partners were in their flat, lounging on the couch after they had eaten dinner and watched reruns of their favorite movies on the TV. Neither of them was paying attention to the commercial that was on the screen. Soul was half asleep, laying across the whole couch with one leg dangling over the side. Maka laid on top of her scythe, playing with one of his hands. It somehow fascinated her, as she placed her own palm against his. They were about the same height (well, he was a bit taller whenever he wasn't slouching, which is actually pretty rare), but his hands were considerably bigger than hers. 

While hers were soft and dainty - more feminine, his were strong and rough - obviously pointing out his masculinity. She still loved them, though. They were the same pair of hands that were always there when she was in need of a hug. They were the same pair of hands that would wrap protectively around her on the occasional nights she would have nightmares. They were the same hands that belonged to  _him._ He was always there for her. She didn't really know why she had chosen him to be partners with when they first met. There was just something about him that pulled her in, like a moth to a fire, but she would have never felt this satisfied with someone else as her partner.

Maka closed her eyes and exhaled softly. "God, I love you." It was only supposed to be stated in her mind, kept to herself. She didn't really realize it until she felt herself being pushed up a bit with the contact of Soul's chest against her back. Soul's red eyes had popped open as soon as those four words escaped her lips, and it almost took a while for him to fully comprehend what she said, and who it was directed too. 

"What did you say?" Soul asked, bewildered. He just wanted to make sure his own private dreams weren't confusing him by merging itself with reality. 

Maka grew flustered, her face turning bright red.  _Did I say that out loud?_ she thought nervously. 

"Ah - n-no!! I meant your  _hands_! Yeah, your hands. I-I love your hands!"

Soul looked at her with his usual bored eyes, but the look on his face told her he did not believe a word that was coming out of her mouth.

"That's what I wanted to say!! Eh, Soul?" She turned slightly confused as Soul's hands went to her arms and turned her around. Before she could utter out another word, Soul's lips were on hers. It took her a while to process it, but when she did, she slowly started to close her eyes and melt into the kiss. Soul took the opportunity to lay them back down, with Maka at the bottom this time. The kiss was slow and sensual, both of them taking their time as to not mess up what was going right now. Maka's arms wrapped around Soul's neck and dug inside his white hair, pulling him closer. Soul hesitantly took the risk of licking her bottom lips. Maka opened her mouth to let him in, and the slow and sensual dance they had going on soon became passionate and feisty as their tongues fought for dominance whilst exploring every single inch of each other. Soul moved his hands to her side, drawing circles with his thumb on her lower stomach, earning a quiet moan from her. 

One of Maka's hands left his hair and rode down to under his shirt, tracing the outlines of his abs, scar, and v-line. A groan erupted from Soul's mouth and his hands instantly went to hers. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at Maka with lustful eyes, 

"If you keep on doing that, then I'm not going to be responsible for my actions," he said, almost breathlessly. Maka smirked and traced his v-line towards the hem of the shorts he was wearing. Soul leaned down with a hitched breath, his hot breath tickling her ear. "You're playing with fire, Maka."

"Then burn me." As soon as those words left her lips, his usual lopsided grin sprouted from his lips. His lips instantly engulfed Maka's in a fiery passion and his hands crawled up back under her shirt, letting Maka do whatever she wanted with her own. He brought her shirt higher and higher until they had to separate for a split second so the shirt can completely come off. He pulled back completely to admire the body of his meister. He might joke around her very small breasts, but he honestly wouldn't want them any bigger. Sensing Soul's eyes on her breast, Maka instantly covered them up, a blush coming on her cheeks. 

"Don't stare," she whined. "They're too small, and I know you prefer bigger ones like Blaire's."

Soul's eyes went back up to his meister's. Using his thumb, he moved her head so she was staring directly back at them. "Your tits are perfect, Maka. Don't believe otherwise."

As if to show her, his hands went behind her back to unhook the bra before throwing it somewhere else. A little drool came on the side of his mouth as both of his hands went and engulfed the tiny lumps into his own hands. His own lips worked wonders along her jaw before going down her neck. He kissed and sucked every spot, before reaching the crook in her neck. As soon as his tongue swiped over the spot, a loud moan erupted from her mouth. Soul smirked at the thought of finding her sweet spot. He continued on his torture by sucking in the same spot, his sharp teeth grazing softly, and his tongue darting out every once in a while.

His mouth slowly left her neck once he was sure that he had marked his claim and continued down until he reached one of her breasts. His mouth instantly clamped around it while his tongue swirled around her nipple, continuing the torture on the other breast with his hand. Maka was moaned louder and louder each time the little bud was flicked around. She didn't know it was possible to feel this good. Whenever she had done it in her room with the door locked, it never really felt this good. 

Soul pressed himself against her, making it evident how much he wanted her - no, how much he needed her, earning and extra waves of moans to escape both of their lips. Soul's extra hand traveled down under her one shorts and slipped in efficiently under her panties, rubbing her very wet core. He smirked against her breast as he rubbed her folds, his thumb grazing along the bud down there. He entered in a finger, not wanting to break her. Her insides instantly squeezed around the small digit, as he curled it up with every thrust. Maka's hips started to squirm amongst his fingers. His fingers were extremely long and were able to reach deeper than she ever could. Maka's hands went down from his stomach into his pants and softly felt his long member. 

Soul stopped for a moment, before removing his fingers to slide of her pants and underwear. He took off his own shirt and leaned down for another kiss from his naked meister. He grounded himself against her, his hardened member teasing her own wet and throbbing core. 

"S-Soul," she mumbled into the kiss. He leaned back a bit. "I need you in me."

"Are you sure? We can always do it another time..." He really to take all of her right now, but he also didn't want to hurt her. It would be her first time, and he was fairly large when he was hard. Maka nodded  and just like that, the last string that he was holding on to snapped, and his pants were thrown with the rest of the clothes. Maka looked down when she felt the head laying on her stomach. She glanced at how big it was, not sure if she can take it all. Nonetheless, her hands went down and poked at it, before taking it in her whole hand. A groan escaped from Soul's lips as he laid his head down in the crook of her neck. When Maka squeezed harder and went faster, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last. He stopped his hands with her own and told her that. She instantly told him that he still needed him more than ever. Soul placed both of his hands on either side of her head, before positioning himself in front of her core. 

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" He asked, receiving a nod from her. He started to push in and broke her barrier, keeping his eyes on her face. her eyes were closed and tears started to form as he completely entered her. He easily wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb. "Sorry..."

"Don't be," she said, opening her eyes. "It's my first time, it's supposed to hurt." She wiggled against him when she had adjusted, and Soul started to slowly thrust, taking her time. Maka's eyes instantly closed as her legs wrapped around his hips, and her arms around his neck. She pulled his face closer until their lips were touching and his tongue was dominating hers again. "Faster," she mumbled against his lips, and Soul instantly complied, going faster with each thrust, reaching deeper into her. It soon came to the point where she had to pull away from the kiss because her moans were getting louder and more frequent. Her back arched as he started to hit her G-spot with each thrust, and she moved her own hips to meet his rhythm. 

"Damn you're so tight."

She could hear Soul give out his own moans against her neck whenever he was sucking on her sweet spot. All Maka could see, however, were the stars as she felt a familiar and stronger feeling build up in hee lower abdomen. "S-Soul, I'm-I'm about to-" she couldn't finish her sentence through her moans and breathless breaths. Soul got the message and only rocked harder against her, increasing his speed to an inhuman level. He was soon about to reach his climax soon. 

"Come for me," he whispered against her ear. Within a few moments, a lustful scream erupted from her mouth as her juices flowed over Soul's twitching cock. Soul soon came not long after, releasing his sperm into her, not really caring about the possibility of her getting pregnant right now. Before he could collapse onto her, he turned them around so that he was on the bottom, and Maka's weight was completely on him. She rested her head on his chest as they slowly got their breaths back. Soul got the little blanket and covered them up, one of his legs going off the side of the couch. 

He listened as her breaths evened out, with her eyes closed, and her lips pulled into a satisfied smile. Once he was sure she was asleep, the words left his lips unconsciously. "I love you too, Maka."

Maka's smile only broadened as she felt Soul's hands drawing patterns alongside her back. If she knew that sex would feel this good, she would have told him earlier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment, kudos or bookmark!


End file.
